


【凉慧】顶风做爱 上

by experimentalrabbit



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentalrabbit/pseuds/experimentalrabbit
Summary: H成分很多纯属虚构，勿上升真人若联想到一些事件，那可能大概或许的确是我顶风作案✨ 但我不会明示，因为一千个读者有一千个哈姆雷特。其实背后也有个长文的脑洞。很希望可以瓣开揉碎在长篇里娓娓道来，但怕自己没有耐心，于是先借用部分设定来个短篇过下瘾。希望自己马上就可以更新，然后结尾。祝福我自己写作效率🪐
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo/Yamada, Yamada Ryosuke/Inoo Kei, Yamada/Inoo, 冷战组, 凉慧, 山田凉介/伊野尾慧
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【凉慧】顶风做爱 上

**Author's Note:**

> H成分很多
> 
> 纯属虚构，勿上升真人
> 
> 若联想到一些事件，那可能大概或许的确是我顶风作案✨ 但我不会明示，因为一千个读者有一千个哈姆雷特。
> 
> 其实背后也有个长文的脑洞。
> 
> 很希望可以瓣开揉碎在长篇里娓娓道来，但怕自己没有耐心，于是先借用部分设定来个短篇过下瘾。希望自己马上就可以更新，然后结尾。
> 
> 祝福我自己写作效率🪐

“你在干什么？！”  
“不是很明显吗？嘘，小声…我是为了你好啊。”  
微微的光亮顺门缝爬进狭小的试衣间让挂在伊野尾肩膀上的演出服泛起蓝光。  
克制的呼吸和布料摩擦声隐于世。  
伊野尾慧不明白为什么队友正在给自己撸管，况且他们私下已经有一阵子没有交谈了。  
更不明白快感一上来自己竟就不反抗了，甚至还去摸他胸肌。正摸得意乱情迷，刹那间一片白光刺眼得他缩回手捂眼睛，原来是山田凉介把手电打开了，见他捂眼便把光源转向左边。  
“你干嘛？”  
“我想看看你啊。”山田凉介一手照明，一手撸管，舒服得伊野尾慧嗯嗯啊啊个不停，却在快亲上的时候忽然瞪大双眼一脸惊恐道，“不可以做这样的事情啊…”伊野尾慧的声音很小但咬字很紧，“我想起来了我想起来了…万一被发现我又…而且你会被我连累，我已经是可耻的惯犯了…” 他越说越快却忽然停嘴，抓住在挑逗自己阴茎的那只手，问道，“你怎么会想做爱了？”  
山田凉介左手还握着手机照明，右手松开阴茎后把伊野尾搂进怀里，温柔地摩挲着他的背脊，在他耳边说，“因为我都想起来了，慧很辛苦吧，我知道你忍耐了很久。”  
两人就这样抱了一会儿后拉开了距离，嫌举着手电不方便终是搁在了一边。  
伊野尾慧的阴茎被含住的时候他震惊得心砰砰跳，想叫又只敢咬住唇，山田凉介亲吻他的囊袋和顶端的间隙告诉他这个世界没有人听见，一边舔一边安慰他可以大声叫出来。  
伊野尾慧呻吟着问他不生气自己的气了吗？山田凉介摇头，伊野尾慧又说你上次来给我进行思想教育的时候很帅你知不知道，山田凉介听得笑了出来，扶着他的性器在黑暗中看向他的眼睛，不理伊野尾说“想要想要”，他忽然停下动作正色道，“如果我不醒悟，你不要放弃好吗？最难过的事情就是不能和喜欢的人做爱，救我。” 说完后便吮吸他的顶端。  
快感电流般爬上全身，占据心脏，很痒很舒服，随着欲望的流动和释放，他觉得自己做的不是爱，不知道名字的情感一点点化作委屈的水从眼睛流下变成眼泪，从生殖器冒出就是活泼的精液。  
伊野尾看不清，但借着些许光可以在脑海中补足山田凉介嘴边挂着白色液体的样子。  
在他想脱对方裤子的时候忽然身体一震，如梦初醒，猛得盯着山田凉介看，大声问道，“你原来是喜欢我的吗？！”  
说完后他的身体变很重，视线所及变成了不同的景象。  
灰白色调的墙壁，书柜占据一面墙，并不齐整的写字台，他不在狭小的更衣间，而是躺在床上，身边也没别人，被子从身上滑落，脚踝上的黑色镣铐闪着蓝光很显眼。

他无力地朝苍白的天花板伸手，视线脱焦又聚拢，慢慢看清自己的手，在原来的世界里，山田凉介也反复夸过漂亮。

原来是春梦啊。

糟糕的是，帐篷顶得很高。  
他原本可以脱裤子进去一个温暖的地方，最差也是在自己手里发泄日常再普通不过的欲望，如果开玩笑一点地说，也可以像BL漫画里一样用后面承欢是吧。  
脚圈开始震动脚踝一阵发麻，欲望也随之降低。  
自从他莫名穿越到100年后，人类的性欲被律法所限制，《公民品德规范法》出台后谁也不能说和“性”有关的词汇。  
他望了眼胯间逐渐平息的帐篷，就这样过去的话，坚持没几天就可以申请取消良俗品德监视，我那唯一的朋友会很安心吧。可他却反把手伸到裤下，脑海里浮现的是那个未完的梦境。  
想见他。  
用这种方式也可以！  
嗯…！  
自慰的时候，荷尔蒙具像化成温度，像是会透过毛孔蒸发后变成一种浅浅的腥味散在空气中，他在梦里被口得舒服，却还没轮到自己给山田凉介口就醒了，那现在就幻想把他的阴茎含到嘴里，啊，好想被他抚摸，梦里他揉得自己可舒服了。  
随着再度勃起脚环发光震动的频率变高，他能感到肾上腺素下降身体变冷的那些瞬间，可一想起梦里山田凉介吃JB的样子就又热了，腿又疼又麻，偶尔传来几波物理震感，在这个没有性欲的世界，设计脚环的人肯定不知道有抖M体质这种存在吧。

脚圈难道不是SM道具吗？

不顾脚踝的疼痛，换着频率揉搓阴茎把快感拖得很长，沉沦中听见两声短促的敲门声，伊野尾没去管，门外的人每隔数十秒就敲两下，持续了好几分钟。

伊野尾慧想这可真是文明执法，门敲得那么礼貌。

只要戴上这个脚环，一有性冲动就会进行干预，如果有性行为就近的负责人就会收到讯息上门进行思想教育，他的负责人有和山田凉介一模一样的脸，溜肩和小短腿，真是平行世界都比自己矮呢。  
山田凉介无论在什么世界都很认真。教育起来严肃的神情和在原来世界讨论舞台一样，不禁联想起他镜头前搔首弄姿的样子，为什么在这个世界扣子要系到最上面一颗。  
伊野尾慧数不清是第几次被监视性欲，只知道自己快社会性死亡了，爸妈都不愿见他，每周来给自己做思想教育的山田凉介竟成了最关心自己的人，也是唯一的朋友，明明在原来的世界还没结束冷战呢。  
有次伊野尾累糊涂了恍惚间以为回到2020，所以想撸一发来放松，直到山田凉介来了他还糊糊涂涂，看到他穿得像个上班族才如梦初醒。  
他本以为会挨一顿骂，谁知山田凉介只是指着他发红的脚踝欲言又止，沉默许久摇了摇头道，“何苦呢？”  
伊野尾慧伸长腿用脚尖去挠他大腿根，山田凉介当这是玩笑，痒得后退半步后抓住了他乱动的脚踝，然后竟把脚圈给卸下来了，边问痛不痛边用手掌轻轻摩挲他发红的皮肤，见伊野尾慧脸红，山田凉介以为是被疼的，于是从包里拿出了另一副脚圈给他抠上，解释道，“你再用之前那种怕是要有腿病了，这个不会很痛。”  
山田凉介不知道这些动作对伊野尾慧意味着什么，只觉得手心很烫。  
伊野尾慧问他为什么对自己那么好，居然手下留情。  
山田凉介不敢对上伊野尾慧惊讶的眼睛，只是低头揉着脚踝，笑了两声说，“你也知道我对你好啊，那就应该收敛收敛对吗？”  
他交代了老生常谈的良俗品德后便走了，不像平时还会多留几刻钟关心伊野尾慧的日常，但隔天送来了外敷药膏和点心，他在解释只是路过的时候红了脸。  
…  
山田凉介入职快一年。  
入职前他以为良俗犯肯定都面目可憎，无论是相关课程还是新闻里都只有文字描述，山田凉介仍记得自己第一次要去教育犯人，他觉得走向关押处的那条走廊很长，长得让他脑补了十几种丑恶脸孔，起码也是他常年酗酒家暴的亲戚叔叔那样，大腹便便，深色皮肤上有着肮脏的斑点，可在推门看到伊野尾慧的那刻，一股亲切的纯洁气息扑向他，虽然房里只有消毒水味，他却有闻到栀子花的错觉，那时伊野尾慧惨白消瘦，纤细的手脚显得镣铐很笨重，脸庞却是孩子般圆润，轮廓和嘴唇都看起来很柔软，在对视的时候被可爱得心漏跳一拍，保护欲喷薄而出，他仿佛听到心里有一堵墙在崩塌的声音。  
…

敲门声还在继续，不轻不重的，敲得和两分钟前一样克制。

伊野尾慧知道山田凉介见不到自己不会走，于是他准备射了再开门，毕竟“春梦情人就在门口催促自己”这个要素过于香艳，可是不知道是不是脚圈戴太久性功能有障碍了，撸了半天都出不来，急得开始担心门口的人要对自己暴怒，等等要不要装个病呢，担忧和性幻想在脑袋里交叉工作，梦里那句话仿佛时不时就在耳边一样真实。

“如果我不醒悟，你不要放弃好吗？最难过的事情就是不能和喜欢的人做爱。救我。”

他说这句话的时候望着自己的眼神很用力。

敲门声终于越来越密集，他脑子一热，拉起裤子硬着去开门，门口的山田凉介满脸冷淡，扣子果然扣到最上面，领带系很紧，他不知道这种禁欲约等于淫秽色情，比他在舞台上爆衣都性感。  
“你又干了什么？”  
伊野尾慧侧身让他进来，脚忽然很痛没站稳跌倒了山田凉介的怀里，硬邦邦的阴茎撞到他肚子上。  
山田凉介骂了一声“无耻”，皱着眉把一瘸一拐的伊野尾慧扶到床上。  
伊野尾慧双腿大开，他看着自己纤细的脚踝被黑环紧箍，心说这很色情。  
他歪着头看向山田凉介，山田凉介正从包里拿出平板大概是在记录罪行。  
伊野尾慧歪嘴笑，“你不知道把我这种性罪犯带到床上是很危险的事情吗？”  
山田凉介不去看他，只是抬了抬眉毛。  
“你这个人是做精神卫生规范的，怎么那么不专业？这都不知道？那我教你吧。”  
山田凉介记录完把平板搁在桌子上，看向伊野尾慧，“你腿疼我把你扶上床休息有什么问题吗？”  
伊野尾每次说自己是性犯罪的时候语气很活泼，双眼带笑，山田凉介不喜欢这个态度。他发现这人总把好心当成驴肝肺，如果伊野尾慧落在别的负责人手里，这个性行为频率早就会被上报然后刑事拘留的，他已经受到排挤怎么能再多加几个案底呢？！山田凉介惜才，看在伊野尾的建筑天赋才包容到这份上；也因为感恩，山田凉介从小克己，在收获认可的同时也被压得喘不过气，甚至吃过一阵子抗抑郁药，也仅仅把情绪控制住，该压抑还是压抑，可在看到他的建筑的时候，山田凉介竟第一次明白了什么叫作“放松”，流线形的轮廓就觉得舒展，连呼吸都自由起来，只可惜每次问到设计理念，伊野尾慧都敷衍而过。

山田凉介冷漠的脸和梦中的样子交错，伊野尾慧越看越硬。  
“你知道吗，做爱都是要在床上做的，你肯定不知道吧，也是，结婚前才会有这种教育呢。”  
山田凉介的脸一瞬间红透了，上前一步，俯视他，咬牙切齿道，“你再这样说下去会完蛋的。”  
“在没有黄书看的那刻起我已经完蛋了。”  
明明是大逆不道的话，但声音好甜，气若游丝激起保护欲，引起心底一阵痒意，听他一直在喘气，山田凉介就忘了要责备，满脑想的都是怎么感化罪犯，于是坐到了他的身侧问道，“你怎么一直在喘气是不是不舒服，你有呼吸道问题吗？” 山田凉介边说边拍了拍他的肩膀，然后抚摸背脊给他顺气，可伊野尾慧脸却越来越红，呼吸也更急促了，他忙问，“你有药吗？”  
伊野尾慧指了指书桌道，“最底下抽屉里的红色药盒。”山田凉介便去帮他找，殊不知这是伊野尾慧因为不慎说出“泡妞”这词被拘留的时候，某位牢友给他的魅药。当时伊野尾慧抱怨怕自己久而久之就没性欲了，牢友就给他了两颗。  
山田凉介把药丸和水杯递到伊野尾慧手里，看他吃完以后，从包里拿出了一个电子项圈。  
我靠。  
“亚麻哒桑不知道项圈其实很性感吧？”  
项圈围住脖子，质感冰凉冻得伊野尾慧哆嗦了一下，给他戴完后山田凉介才问道，“性感是什么意思？”  
“就是你看我现在的样子。”  
“嗯？什么啦…你抬头。我看看尺寸合适不合适。”  
伊野尾慧抬头，山田凉介边打量边用手指抚摸他纤细的脖子。  
无意间的点火最致命，伊野尾慧看向山田凉介的眼神失了焦，一只手向后撑，扬起下巴吐出一声猫咪似的呢喃。  
“嗯…！”  
山田凉介觉得做艺术的人总有点奇怪的地方，伊野尾是建筑设计师，或许也不例外吧。  
不懂伊野尾慧现在在做什么，但本能有股热流向下涌动，他怀疑是自己工作太累身体出了问题，却也顾不得自己，只是拉了张椅子在他身前坐下和他谈话，“你是不是有什么困难？你能和我说说为什么要重复犯错吗？你本来有很好的前途，你设计的建筑很有想象力，我每次看到都很感动。”  
伊野尾慧伸手抚摸自己的胸口就像梦里被山田凉介抚摸一样，他呻吟一声，气喘吁吁地说，“你知道为什么有想象力吗？”  
“为什么？”山田凉介越来越热，但是没有意识到胯下的变化，只是见伊野尾喘得厉害担心得心脏一阵缩紧，忙问他吃了药有没有好点，伊野尾慧喘着气娇声道，“你来揉揉我的心口，啊……嗯！或许，或许会舒服一点！啊…我不行了！嗯！”  
伊野尾慧抓过山田凉介的手去摸自己的胸，山田凉介照做的时候身体跟着升温，他问这样真的有用吗？伊野尾慧就说小时候妈妈都是这样安慰自己的，说完不禁想起以前看过的母子AV。  
山田凉介担心伊野尾慧身体，先把脚圈项圈都摘了，然后继续搂怀里揉胸口，紧张得心脏揪了起来。  
伊野尾慧被摸得裤子湿了，他抓住山田凉介的手腕用力往自己身上拽，两根同样火热的性器在两人双双躺到在床上的时候擦过，他们同时喘着气打了个激灵。  
山田凉介本能地抱住了伊野尾慧觉得奇怪就又松开。  
伊野尾慧握住他的阴茎揉搓，“哈…你硬了，和我一样。”  
阴茎都被握着了山田凉介才意识到自己硬了，被外人触碰私密处是涉及违法的，于是他怒甩开伊野尾他的手，他却像条八爪鱼一样又粘回来，只好用力抓住他的双手扣在他的头顶，谁知身下的人却忽然傻笑起来，“你好会哦，这个姿势。”  
“我是让你不要乱动！”  
山田凉介一股火窜到头顶，是生气，但他不懂另一把窜向下体的火是什么意思，这或许又是邪恶的性欲，“我身体忽然很奇怪，但你的事情我要先和你谈清楚，我很担心你的前途。”  
“我很担心你！” 伊野尾慧大吼。  
认识了一年，山田凉介第一次看到伊野尾慧大喊，惊得一时忘了说什么，伊野尾乘机扭动着蹭他的下体。  
“你担心我什么？”  
此刻的伊野尾慧脸红扑扑的，双眼失焦，吐着小舌头，山田凉介有种想触摸他的冲动。  
“我担心你什么都不知道就被这个世界骗了一辈子，你看看你的裤子都湿了，这是因为你喜欢我，想上我，这样正直的你不会因为有性欲而变得不正直啊！”  
“你为什么又要和我说这种话？不要动！”  
越让他不动，他越是要蹭，山田凉介胯间的帐篷越撑越大，两人的裤子都湿了一片。  
山田凉介意识到万恶之源就是肢体的摩擦，于是猛得跳下床，伊野尾慧看他舔唇，主动给他倒了杯果汁，山田凉介心浮气躁没注意到伊野尾递杯时颤抖的指尖就一饮而尽。  
“山田桑…嗯…”伊野尾慧凑到山田凉介耳边娇声说，“有心里话一定想…哈……好好对你说出口。”  
灼热的呼吸撩拨着汗毛，山田凉介一个激灵，口中酸甜的橘子味刺激神经，他的呼吸越来越凌乱。  
没有任何性常识的人面对挑逗毫无防备。  
伊野尾慧抱紧他，那杯果汁其实是在黑市买的催情饮料，此刻用哭腔点火正正好。

这个世界禁止性欲，可伊野尾慧觉得人权被强奸，他想用强奸山田凉介来解开一切。

山田凉介听不得伊野尾慧哭，忙托起他的脸，柔声安慰，“说出来会不会好一点，你一定有很多苦衷才变成现在这样吧，你很有才华…哈…”山田凉介说到一半忽然呼吸急促，但他顾不得身体变化继续说道，“我每次经过你设计的建筑，我的内心都有种……哈啊…奇怪的感动，我从小对自己很严格，挺压抑的，但是看到那些建筑，我觉得可以呼吸，很舒服…”  
“你知道为什么吗？唔…亚麻酱我好难受……”  
“要不要揉揉心口？”  
“要…”  
伊野尾慧的皮肤很薄，红透了像熟透的果实，单薄的果皮随时会受伤然后流下汁液，山田凉介此刻觉得伊野尾很脆弱，不是满嘴禁语的犯人，而是需要自己保护的孩子，他重新把伊野尾慧扶到床上搂进自己怀里给他揉心口，压抑着心口的灼烧感安慰他慢点说不用急。  
“我想让每个看到的人都可以呼吸…”  
山田凉介暗自感叹他真是太善良了。  
“因为这个世界错了，很压抑，我的设计理念是女性高潮时颤抖的Ecup胸部，柔软，释放…这种释放是这个世界所压抑的。”  
山田凉介身体一僵。  
他每次不堪重负都会坐在伊野尾慧设计的建筑下休息，心灵驿站一般的地方竟站在了三观的对立面。  
伊野尾慧反身把山田凉介推到在床，握住他的性器哭着说，“试都没试过的事情，为什么就有资格说是罪恶的？！错的不是我！你别怪我！”  
或是催情药奏效了，山田凉介竟没反抗，伊野尾慧乘机扒了他的裤子，然后一口含住他的性器，含到底。  
“你疯了？！哈……！” 山田凉介抓住他的头发想推开，可阴茎在他口中又不敢轻举妄动。  
这是伊野尾慧第一次帮男人口，虽然以前A片没少看，可真做起来还是慌得牙磨到阴茎，可山田凉介从没体会过性快感，被牙磨到虽有点痛，却又爽到头皮发麻。  
腥气在口中散开，粘稠的很，伊野尾慧却费力越含越深，山田凉介不禁动起腰，在他嘴里抽插了一阵才发现这无意识的动作，他觉得不可思议，试探性地用力往深处戳，惹得伊野尾呜咽不断，一心疼就又不敢动了。  
伊野尾慧快不能呼吸，想换做舔却怕一松口就被推开，结果被射了满嘴，被呛到还要用力吮吸干净才舍得罢休，爽得勾起山田凉介的本能，在伊野尾慧松口时把他压到了身下。  
“你怎么还咽下去了？！”  
“因为你的精液是甜的。”  
“真的？”  
“骗你的！又咸又腥！我喜欢你才不介意的。”  
“你说你喜欢我？”  
“对，我喜欢你，你不是因为罪恶才对我有性欲，你是因为喜欢我才对我有性欲，喜欢是美好的，性欲也是，法律不总是对的，不然就没有冤案了啊笨蛋。”  
山田凉介说不出话，脑子一片空白。  
伊野尾慧笑着说，“你不知道，喜欢的人之间都需要亲吻，可惜我现在刚刚吃过你的精液……你会嫌弃我的。”  
“嫌弃”二字戳到了怒点，本还无措的山田凉介大声道，“你是犯人我都没有嫌弃你，嫌弃你我怎么会给你买那么多吃的？你只知道吃泡面，你家人又不理你都是我在管你！你知道我有多担心吗？你居然说我嫌弃你？！”  
这次换伊野尾慧说不出话。  
山田凉介没有见过人亲吻，只在字典里看到过，带着几分赌气，他咬牙切齿道，“要怎么亲？”  
山田凉介直勾勾地盯着，眼神里火一般的赤忱认真。  
伊野尾慧撅嘴印在山田凉介的双唇上，很快就分开，这短短的两秒让山田凉介明白了言情小说里的“小鹿乱撞”是什么，他觉得伊野尾慧的唇像棉花糖一般柔软甜蜜，于是问道，“这有什么好嫌弃的。”  
“还有接吻呢，你会嫌弃我吗？”  
“我怎么可能嫌弃你？！”  
“别生气啊，那个…”伊野尾慧顿了顿，毅然开口，“嗯…你把舌头伸出来。”  
山田凉介照做了，伊野尾迎上去和他的交缠。  
先是尝到了残留的腥咸味，山田凉介心疼得边亲边抚摸伊野尾慧的头发，又感动地细细吮吸他的舌头，他觉得交换口水并不恶心，反而越吸越甜，渐渐理智就变得模糊，亲到无法呼吸才放开，然后摸摸伊野尾滑溜溜的脸蛋，“那么难吃的味道你都吃下去啊，好笨。”说完又啄了几下伊野尾慧的唇，软软的很有弹性，意犹未尽。  
伊野尾慧含住他的下唇吮吸，山田凉介马上有样学样，反应过来的时候身下人已没了上衣，山田凉介情不自禁地来回抚摸，胸前两粒淡色乳头像是半熟的小果实，山田凉介不禁用指尖去触碰，伊野尾慧当下就叫出了声，听得山田凉介又硬了，却缩回手问道，“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“你笨蛋啊？！这是舒服才叫出来的。”  
“舒服吗？”山田凉介轻点他的乳头试探。  
伊野尾慧点头然后示意可以用力一点，山田凉介才敢捏住，伊野尾捂住脸羞得眼角渗泪，“你用力，再用力一点唔！啊…！天啊好害羞呜呜…对…嗯！好舒服……哈啊…”  
只见乳头从淡淡的褐色变成红色果实一般成熟得挺立，自然而然地便低头用舌头和牙齿去采摘，舒服得身下人连连颤抖，难耐得手伸到裤下自撸，被发现后山田凉介就脱去他的睡裤，阴茎高高挺立顶端不断冒着水，竟觉得有几分可爱。  
“我也用嘴帮你吧。”  
“诶？真的可以吗？”  
“你又要觉得我嫌弃你了吗？！”  
“没有没有…嗯！！唔………好…好舒服…嗯！啊……”  
不知道是山田凉介口技天赋异禀，还是太久没开张的缘故，伊野尾慧舒服得瘫软在床，时不时扭两下，每一次轻哼和呻吟都挠在山田凉介的心坎上，  
山田凉介也被射了满嘴，精液的味道一言难尽，可想起伊野尾慧在生活中受尽嫌弃，怕他伤心于是一股脑吞了下去。

伊野尾慧气喘吁吁，房间里充满情欲的骚味，不香，但是好闻。  
他觉得身体正在高潮后的欢愉里解冻，心灵也是。  
山田凉介正把他搂进怀里，像对待孩子般地轻轻抚摸他平滑的小腹，温柔得触动他心底最深的酸楚，控制不住地哇哇大哭起来，吓得山田凉介抱紧他忙问道，“怎么了？怎么了？”

伊野尾慧不回答只是一个劲的哭。

他记得第一次遗精是在13岁；第一次打飞机是在秋天；看的第一部av是同学借给他的，女主角并不漂亮可是身材很好，竟然还会喷水…；他喜欢在说黄段子的时候拉朋友下水，也会因为内心的悸动而害羞不安…  
本是普通的事情，原来从生活中剥离是那么压抑。

山田凉介的胸口都湿了，不知所措下只好不断地抚摸他的背脊。  
哭声从宝宝般毫无顾及逐渐转为小声抽泣，山田凉介问道，“我要怎么样你才会好点？”

伊野尾慧眨了眨眼，“吻我。”


End file.
